mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic animated media
This is a sortable list of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated media – including episodes and films – divided by seasons and initially sorted by original air date or release date. Differences between original air date order and production order are noted with italics. Episodes Season one Episodes of season one premiered on Fridays at 1:30 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the "sneak preview" of the season premiere, which aired on the same day The Hub debuted. Season two The first three episodes of season two premiered on Saturdays at 9:00 AM Eastern Time, the following fifteen episodes premiered at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, with the exception of the seventeenth episode, which premiered at 10:30 AM Eastern Time after the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, and the remaining episodes premiered at 1:00 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the twenty-sixth episode, which premiered at 1:30 PM, directly following its predecessor. Season three Season three premiered on November 10, 2012. The first episode aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, and the second episode aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. The rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time, directly following a repeat of the previous week's episode. Season four Season four premiered on November 23, 2013. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, the rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. Season five The first half of season five premiered on April 4, 2015, the second half on September 12, 2015. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 11:00 AM Eastern Time, 8:00 AM Pacific Time, all episodes aired at 11:30 AM Eastern Time, 8:30 AM Pacific Time. Season six The first twelve episodes of season six premiered on March 26, 2016, the remaining fourteen on July 30, 2016. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 11:00 AM Eastern Time, 8:00 AM Pacific Time, all episodes aired at 11:30 AM Eastern Time, 8:30 AM Pacific Time. A few episodes made their premiere internationally before airing on the Discovery Family channel in the United States. Season seven Season seven premiered on April 15, 2017. With the exception of the second episode, which aired at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, 9:00 AM Pacific Time, the rest of the episodes aired at 11:30 AM Eastern Time, 8:30 AM Pacific Time. Starting with Rock Solid Friendship, episodes made their premiere internationally in Canada on Treehouse TV (at 11:15 AM Eastern, 8:15 AM Pacific) before airing on Discovery Family in the United States. Discordant Harmony and The Perfect Pear also aired in Australia on Boomerang earlier than Discovery Family. Season eight Season nine Films The Movie On October 20, 2014, Hasbro and AllSpark Pictures announced a feature-length My Little Pony film slated for a theatrical release sometime in 2017. Joe Ballarini (Ice Age: Continental Drift) was originally announced to be writing the script. Meghan McCarthy wrote and acted as co-executive producer. At the 2015 PonyCon in Australia, it was originally announced by McCarthy that the film was scheduled for a March 2017 release. On November 17, 2015, Hasbro announced via Twitter that the film would actually be released worldwide on November 3, 2017. On April 27, 2016, the film was moved up a month to October 6. Specials Animated shorts Best Gift Ever shorts Miscellaneous shorts References ar:الحلقات de:Episoden es:Medios animados de La Magia de la Amistad fr:Épisodes id:Media animasi Friendship is Magic it:Episodi ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder pl:Odcinki pt:Episódios, filmes e curtas ru:Серии, фильмы, короткометражки sv:Avsnitt uk:Епізоди, фільми, короткометражки zh:剧集 Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Featured articles